Alexis Marco
Alexis Marco, commonly referred to by her nickname Lexi or Lex, is an Altean robotics genius and younger half-sister to Farren Marco. Frozen in cryo stasis alongside her sister by their mother, Dr. Antania Marco, Alexis wakes up 10,000 years later. Unlike her sister, Alexis is rather quick to accept the new Paladins of Voltron and is eager to use her skills to help dismantle the Galra Empire and free the universe from his tyrannical rule. However, her agoraphobia and social anxiety often leave her confined to her own private quarters from where she can access any information, hack into systems and interact with others through her series of Rainbow drones. Physical description Alexis is a short, lean Altean with black hair and amber eyes, identical to her sister, except with bright pink pupils. She wears her hair in two buns each with a pair of pink chopstick-like accessories, both with a long strand of hair loose. She wears an orange and white dress with yellow trim and black shoulder pads, black leggings and pink boots. She also wears white gloves, a pink bandana around her neck and a pair of glasses that originally belonged to her mother. Like other Alteans, Alexis has pointed ears and a pair of triangle-like markings on her cheeks in bright pink. Alexis later wears an orange, white and gold dress with short matching boots and a black bolero jacket. Personality Despite her agoraphobia and social anxiety, Alexis is very positive, energetic, inquisitive and upbeat. In contrast to her sister, who maintains a serious attitude, Alexis is often very laid-back and isn't afraid to crack a joke in a tense situation. However, this is largely due to her dissociation from the real world by interacting with everything through a screen rather than in person. Overall, Alexis is hard working and dedicated to dismantling the Galra Empire in any way she can by either hacking into their systems or helping train the new Paladins. She prefers others to be in the spotlight and enjoys simply helping others achieve their goals from behind the scenes. When it comes to romance, Alexis is pansexual, meaning that she does not base her romantic, sexual or emotional attraction on the individual's sex or gender identity. She is far more attracted to an individual's personality and character rather than physical body and appearance. She develops a particular interest in Pidge, both out of intellectual curiosity of Earth technology and culture and romantic interest. In particular, she admires Pidge's ability to venture out into the world and interact directly with other people on a more personal level, something Alexis struggles with initially. When it comes to the latter, Alexis makes her interest very known to Pidge, so as to prevent any confusion. This is largely due to Alexis having lived mostly in a time of war and strife, prompting her to develop the belief that life is short, so she should act on what she wants while she can. She is fully aware of Pidge concealing her true gender, but remains attracted to and interested in pursuing a relationship with her regardless. Following the "death" of her sister, Alexis tries to become more outgoing in an effort to honor and emulate her sister. She greatly overcomes most of her anxiety in crowds and even starts training herself in combat, though with poor results. This transformation also gave birth to a reckless streak, as Alexis boldly infiltrated a Galra ship without informing the Paladins, in order to learn her sister's fate. Upon returning to the team, Alexis' emboldened confidence remains and she overcomes her previous anxiety and agoraphobia, now able to physically interact with the team without issue. Abilities Powers *'Altean physiology' **'Appearance alteration:' An ability of the chameleon-like race of Alteans is the ability to mimic the physical traits of other species by either changing their skin tone and manipulating their height. Skills *'Hacking:' Alexis possesses a keen skill for interacting with advanced Altean technology and hacking through computer systems and encrypted codes. *'Mechanical intuition:' She also has an aptitude for understanding Altean technology and some Galran technology. While she is unfamiliar with Earth technology, she is eager to learn about their more primitive technology. *'Drone piloting:' She is exceptionally skilled at piloting the many drones she uses. Since the drones lack artificial intelligence, she must pilot them manually. *'Extensive knowledge of Altean and Galran technology' Weaknesses *'Physique:' Due to her much smaller physique, Alexis is not a strong physical fighter preferring to leave that to her superiorly stronger older sister or rely on her intelligence and technology in a fight. *'Agoraphobia (formerly):' Alexis has a mild case of agoraphobia, fear of crowded places and public enclosed spaces, which often leaves her to spend all her time in her room and interact solely through technology and her drones. Following Farren's "death", Alexis has made an effort to be a more active participant in the team and tries to avoid barricading herself in her room all the time. *'Social anxiety (formerly):' In addition to her agoraphobia, Alexis experiences anxiety attacks when in enclosed public places or when she is around large crowds. She considers anything more than three people (including herself) to be a crowd. When overwhelmed, she is unable to think and suffers a panic attack. Since Farren's "death", Alexis strove to overcome her anxiety issues and become stronger like her sister. Equipment *'Bracelet interface:' The two black wristbands on her gloves that feature a built-in computer with holographic interface, allowing her to manually interact with and hack systems without a physical terminal. *'RAINBOW drones:' Alexis has a series of six multi-colored drones, each built for a specific role, at her disposal. She usually only pilots one drone at a time and uses them to interact with people from inside her lair and also provide backup for her sister on scouting missions. **'Red Dragonfly:' Red Dragonfly is Alexis' standard drone that she primarily uses. Compared to the other drones, Red Dragonfly's stats are balanced all around with equal attack, defense and speed capabilities. **'Orange Bishop:' Orange Bishop is Alexis' heavy artillery drone. Due to its large size, its flight speed is much slower, but what it lacks in speed it makes up for in sheer power. Upon landing, it is capable of transforming into a minigun turret and can fire explosive rounds. **'Yellow Jacket:' Yellow Jacket is Alexis' underground drone. It has the least flight capability due to its primary function being subterranean exploration and digging. **'Green Finch:' Green Finch is Alexis' stealth drone. It is the quietest and smallest of her drones and is equipped with a cloaking device. Green Finch has little to no attack capabilities but is capable of planting explosive mines at key locations and detonating them from a distance. **'Blue Jay:' Blue Jay is Alexis' speed drone. It is the fastest of her drones and capable of dealing out light attacks and providing cover fire. **'Purple Starling:' Purple Starling is Alexis' reconnaissance drone. Like Green Finch and Blue Jay, Purple Starling is quiet, fast and lacks attack capabilities. Purple Starling is capable of relaying information as well as allowing Alexis to remotely hack systems to retrieve information. *'RAINBOW armor:' Alexis is capable of combining the RAINBOW drones around her body to create a mechanical suit that she can use in combat as well as for stealth. Trivia *Alexis is a name derived from the Greek word meaning "to help, defend". Category:Fan Characters Category:Voltron characters Category:Female Category:A to Z Category:Good